Outsider Chronicles: Outside Looking In
by Dis Lexic
Summary: I have no idea what to make of this world. One where magic and advanced technology allow teens to fight monsters and evil masterminds attack singular towns with one monster at a time. Still, at least I'm not dead.
1. Chapter 1

Outsider Chronicles: Outside Looking In

I have no idea what to make of this world. One where magic and advanced technology allow teens to fight monsters and evil masterminds attack singular towns with one monster at a time. Still, at least I'm not dead.

 **I really shouldn't be doing this, but I can't help myself! This story will probably be quite interesting and I'll be making jabs at a number of different fandoms. Should be interesting. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Well, I can safely say that someone is pissed at me. Why? Well, I'd just died from having a shelf of barbie dolls fall on me at work and now I find myself waking up in the body of a baby with a giant in a surgical mask leaning over me. Needless to say, that scared the crap out of me.

To begin with, my new life seemed pretty normal. That is of course until I first watched the news and was confronted with the image of a gigantic monster fighting an equally gigantic robot. After making sure I didn't put on a kids show by mistake, I came to the rather worrying realization that this world wasn't quite as normal as I thought, not with teenagers running around in coloured spandex fighting monsters. To make matters worse, when I was seven I got dragged to a family reunion where I was introduced to my five year old cousins, one from Japan, the other from America and both sporting futures fighting monsters in silly outfits.

"Jason, these are your cousins, Hannah and Makoto," said my mother as she introduced me to the two girls, "Girls, this is Jason. You three play nice now."

She left the room, leaving us three kids alone. I remained where I was, eye twitching slightly as I tried to decide how I should react to this. What was the problem? Well, like I mentioned a paragraph ago, both girls would grow up to become badass defenders against the forces of Darkness. Literally. See, their full names were Makoto Kino and Hannah Whitehouse, although you lot may know her by her original name of Yukishiro Honoka. Yep, both my cousins were destined to be fucking Magical Girls, Sailor fucking Jupiter and Pretty fucking White to be exact.

"Um, are you OK Jay?" asked Hannah, "Are you sick or something?"

I took a very deep breath and let it out slowly, before plastering a smile over my face.

"No, I'm fine," I said, "Come on, lets go have some fun!"

"YEAH!"

So lets recap, this world has Power Rangers, Sailor Moon and Pretty Cure, three worlds that are so bloody similar it wouldn't surprise me in the least if they ended up interacting without realizing it. Well, this is going to be fun.

* * *

Considering the potential mess this world was, was it really any surprise that I jumped at the chance to learn as many martial arts as I possibly could? Seriously, if I got anywhere near any of the bullshit that was incoming, I really didn't want to be vulnerable to whatever nasty was attacking. By the time I was 16, I was probably good enough to be one of the nuts in colourful tights, with martial arts like kickboxing, Tae-Kwon-Do, Muay Thai and an awesome style from Brazil called Capoeira under my belt. I was far from a master in any of them, but I was good enough to combine them into something pretty formidable.

Speaking of which, this is where we really get started, on a bright sunny day at Reefside High School where I was currently trying to decide if it was worth trying to brian myself or if the headache my noisy classmates had already managed to give me was painful enough. Why you ask? Well, it was first period science and our new teacher had just walked in. And it was Tommy fucking Oliver. Great, that means that this town was about to become ground zero for a prehistoric invasion. Fun. I mostly tuned out Cassidy's antics with the ease of long practice in favor of massarging my temples.

"Jay, are you ok?" hissed Kira, who was sitting across from me.

"I'm fine," I said, "Just a headache…"

* * *

Later on, after classes were over, I headed over to the chemistry lab where I walked in on the chemistry club about to do something stupid. Read, my cousin was about to blow something up. Unfortunately, I was a tad to late to stop them.

KABOOM!

"Really?" I asked as the smoke cleared.

"Cough, oh, hey cus," said Hannah, "You're just in time…"

"Yeah, in time to see you try to kill yourself!" I snapped, snatching the vials from her before she could do anything else stupid, "Seriously, why do you insist on doing this every week?"

"What? Its fun," said one of the other members of the club.

"You shut up," I grumbled.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and an incensed looking principle Randall.

"Aw shit," I said as I realized I was still holding the chemicals.

Randall pinned me to the wall with a glare so fierce I'm surprised I didn't combust.

"Mr Whitehouse, somehow I'm not surprised," she said, "Come with me."

"How in the world can she say shes not surprised when its her first day?" I grumbled as I put the containers down and followed her.

I knew better than to argue.

* * *

Two minutes later, I was slumped against the wall with the future Dino Rangers, inwardly wondering if this meant I'd be getting a gem as well or if I'd end up being on the sidelines.

"So, what did you do?" asked Ethen.

"Wrong place, wrong time," I grumbled.

"Let me guess, your cousin?" asked Kira.

"Yep."

"Ah, I thought I heard an explosion," said Kira.

"Pardon?" asked Ethen.

"Jay's cousin is Hannah Whitehouse, the head of the Chemistry club," explained Kira, "She has a tendency of causing explosions in her experiments, so he trys to stop her. He usually fails."

"Wait, you mean that hot lowerclassmen they call the 'Queen of Knowledge?" asked Connor, "Shes your cousin."

"Yep, and no I will not introduce you," I deadpanned.

"Aw come on!"

"No."

Just then, Randall showed up with Tommy.

"I trust you all know each other?" said the evil minion in disguise, "Good. Have fun."

She walked away with an air of smugness.

"So, you guys like museums?" asked Tommy.

I shrugged.

"Depends what they have," I said as my companions groaned.

* * *

One car trip later and we arrived at the museum, only to find that it was shut.

"Great, no museum trip for us," said Ethen.

"And here I thought this would be fun for you," I deadpanned.

The computer geek shot me a poisonous look.

"Guys, you head out and take a look around the grounds," said Tommy, "If you find anything prehistoric, I'll cancel detention for the rest of the month. I'm gonna go see if I can find someone who can tell me when they'll be open."

"K!"

We headed out into the woods.

"Hey, did you guys here about that guy who came up here and fell in a sinkhole?" asked Ethen.

"I did, but that story has as much credibility as Slenderman," I said.

"Who the hell is Slenderman?" asked Connor.

"Seriously? Have you been living under a rock?" asked Ethen, "Hes only one of the most famous urban legends out there!"

"You have way too much free time on your hands if you're reading creepypastas," I said.

"Like your one to talk," said Kira, "I know for a fact you spend your evenings playing games."

"True," I said.

"Oh god, I'm surrounded by geeks," groaned Connor.

"I prefer nerd thank you very much," I said.

"You know you shouldn't brush off urban myths," said Ethen, "After all, they do have an element of truth to them."

Connor scoffed.

"Yeah right, theres no way we could ever fall down a sinkho-AHHHHH!"

The ground chose that exact moment to open up and swallow us.

"I am going to kill you Connor," I growled, "Why did you have to tempt Murphy you asshole?!"

"Sorry," grumbled the football player.

"What now?" asked Kira, looking up at the hole high above.

"You guys wait here, I'll climb out and get help," said Connor.

"Bad idea," I said.

"Do you have a better one?"

Connor didn't wait for my reply, instead he started climbing up the wall. He didn't make it far before the rock he was holding onto came out of the loose dirt and deposited him at our feet.

"Told you."

"Bite me."

Ethen helped Connor get back up as I pulled out my pocket torch (don't ask).

"Well, we can't stay here, might as well explore," I said and led the way down the tunnel.

I'm not sure how long we walked, but I quickly became sick of Kira's singing.

"Seriously, do you have to sing that?" I asked, "Its bad enough we're stuck down here, but you singing about being freaked out is not helping!"

The singer huffed.

"Well excuse me," she grumbled, "Just trying to lighten the mood."

"Well your not helping babe," said Connor.

"Did he just call me babe?"

I groaned.

"Please don't start fighting," I begged, "Or at least wait until we're back at ground level."

Kira glowered at Connor as she marched past me.

"Whats her deal?"

I groaned again and shook my head. Good god, I hope I don't have to put up with this much longer!

* * *

After another 15 minutes or so of walking, we reached a dead end with what looked like a large triceratops skeleton embedded in the wall.

"Sure looks like Jurassic Park to me," said Kira.

"This'll get us out of detention forever," said Connor with glee in his tone.

"No it won't," I said, "Its made of plastic."

"How can you tell?" asked Ethen.

"Because skeletons don't have hinges in their jaws," I said, pulling said jaw down.

As expected, the wall opened to reveal the Dino Lab. I have to say, it was very impressive, but my attention was quickly taken away from the computers and experiments that were set up in favor the very strange buzzing feeling that I had been feeling since we ended up in these caves that had just surged up. I ignored my companion's conversation as I slowly made my way around the meteor with the Dino Gems, heading towards a small table with a covered object on it.

"Hey Jay, are you alright?" asked Kira.

"Yeah, I think so," I said as I reached the table, "I just feel...odd."

"Odd how?" asked Ethen, looking up from the glowing blue gem in his hand.

"I'm...not sure," I said as I reached for the cloth and pulled it off to reveal a green, star shaped gem.

Unlike the other Dino-gems, which were rough cut, this one was clearly intentionally shaped by something. It also seemed to be fundamentally different to the Dino-gems, although I have no idea why I thought that.

"OK, thats not prehistoric," said Connor.

"No shit sherlock," I said as I picked up the stone.

To my complete lack of surprise, as soon a I touched it, a surge of energy shot through me and the star gleamed for a moment. I shrugged and slipped it into my pocket. It'd probably find its way back to me one way or another anyway.

"And now its time to leave," I said.

"What? Why?" asked Ethen.

"Well, I don't know what kind of freak lives in a place like this, but I don't wanna be here when he gets back," said Kira.

"I was actually going to say that Dr O. will be looking for us, but that works to," I said, "Lets go."

We headed out, leaving the lab behind for another day.

* * *

It took surprisingly little time to get back to the surface and even less time after that and even less time after that to be attacked by a bunch of angry lizards.

"What the hell are these things?!" demanded Connor as we pelted through the woods.

"Your asking me?" I grumbled as I vaulted over a fallen tree.

Thank you combat training! As I flew over, I kicked a sturdy looking branch back at the goons. I was expecting it to trip them up and buy us a little time. I wasn't expecting it to fly fast enough to pierce straight through three of them in a shower of broken parts and oil.

"Huh, thats cool," I said.

"How did you..?" started Ethen.

"No idea, run!"

It wasn't long after that that the Tyrannodrones managed to catch up and force us into a fight where the others started tapping into their powers to beat down the mechanical menaces. And I cannot believe I just wrote that corny line. I found myself surrounded by the mechanical mooks (thats better), all of whom looked ready to turn me into an extra from Jurassic World. Unfortunately for them, I wasn't about to be beaten in the first chapter.

"Alright dino breaths, bring it on," I said.

The dino robots charged, aiming their very sharp looking claws at me. I ducked under the swipe and slammed both feet into two of the bots, somehow kicking off their heads.

"Hmm, did I get super strength?" I mused, "Eh, a thought for another time. Right now…"

I balanced on my hands and spun, blasting the goons away with the sheer force of the kick.

"Yep, definitely not normal. YIPES!"

I pushed off and flipped out of the way of another swipe from one of the goons. You know, as silly looking as these things are on TV, seeing them in person is a wee bit different. For one thing, they actually look like reptiles rather than rubber suits and their weapons are very, very sharp if the gashes in the ground are anything to go by. If those things hit me, it'll do more than send me flying with a few sparks, it'll gut me. Fortunately, as dangerous as they looked, these things weren't very smart and fairly easy to take down with a few well placed kicks.

"Well that was fun," I said as we regrouped.

"You really need a new dictionary," muttered Ethen.

"What were those things?" asked Kira.

"And just how would any of us know the answer to that?"

I ducked under her swing at my head.

"Are you kids OK?" asked Tommy as he came running up to us.

"Yeah, just a normal walk in the woods," said Ethen.

"You sure?" asked Tommy, not looking convinced, "You didn't see anything weird?"

"Nope, just some fluffy creatures," said Connor.

"And some scaly ones," muttered Kira.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, lets get you kids home," said Tommy.

* * *

Later, I was laying back on my bed, staring up at the gem I'd found.

"So, what exactly are you?" I muttered, "And just how screwed am I?"

The gem gleamed, right before something came shooting through the window and bounced off my head.

 **And I'm gonna end this here. Truthfully, I have no idea where I'm even gonna go with this, so I'm not sure how long I'll be able to keep it up...aw well, we won't know until we try.**

 **I mostly included Sailor Moon in here so I can occasionally make jabs at it, it won't be a main part. Unless I decide to watch it again, then I'll figure out a way to get around the ocean in the way of crossovers. Pretty Cure on the other hand...yep, that'll definitely be a thing. A side thing, but a thing nonetheless.**

 **Please note, I know very little about martial arts, so I have no idea how much of what I talk about them is accurate.**

 **And with that, I'm done. Please leave a review on the way out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Outsider Chronicles: Outside Looking In

I have no idea what to make of this world. One where magic and advanced technology allow teens to fight monsters and evil masterminds attack singular towns with one monster at a time. Still, at least I'm not dead.

 **And we're back. Nothin' to say so lets get started. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

"OW!"

I sat up, rubbing my head where the object had hit me.

"Sonova...what was that?"

I looked around and quickly spotted what had hit me. It looked like a black flip phone, but it thats all it was, I'd happily eat my pillow. In the middle of the top was a cross shaped depression that looked like it would perfectly fit the gem I'd found with gold edging.

"Hmm, lets see," I muttered, "This thing fell out of the sky, its got a slot for the gem...this is a morpher of some kind, isnt it?"

"Well, aint you a smart one," said a squeaky voice.

"Oh, and it talks to," I muttered as I flipped the device open.

The inside looked like a normal phone, with a keypad and screen, but the screen was showing a green, cat-like creature with a yellow star on its forehead.

"And you are?" I asked.

"Names Titan," said the cat, "I'm what you might call, a guide."

"Let me guess, you're meant to help me discover my powers or something?"

"Yep, thats the general gist of it," he said.

"So what I'm I?" I asked, "Morphing grid, Moon Kingdom magic or something equally crazy?"

"None of the above," said Titan, "You're an Outsider."

"Come again?"

"You know, you've been reborn."

I blinked.

"You know about that?"

"I was created to serve as your power source, of course I know about that!"

"Fair enough, so what exactly can I do?"

"Whatever you want."

"Pardon?"

Titan sighed.

"I have the ability to pull powers across realities," he said, "As you grow stronger, you will be able to use that ability to summon powers and weapons from nearly any reality."

"So what, I could summon Saber's Excalibur?"

"Yep. I wouldn't recommend it though. In order to use my power, you have to be strong enough to withstand the strain of keeping whatever you summon in this world. If you tried to summon something that powerful, it'd burn you up in an instant."

"Right, so don't go to overboard," I muttered, "Do you have any other powers or are you just a glorified copier?"

Titan glowered at me.

"Of course I do! I come with a connection to the Morphing Grid as standard!"

I raised an eyebrow.

"So I will be a Ranger?"

"Eh, not exactly," said Titan, "You'll have all the enhancements Rangers get, but my creator included your own equipment."

"Oh?"

"Insert the gem into the slot and it'll activate my connection to the Grid."

I did as I was told and the phone momentarily shone, before the screen projected an image over it.

"That...is actually kinda cool," I said, "So, do I get my own giant robot or…?"

The image changed to a green reptilian robot. My eyes went wide.

"Ooooh, now thats cool," I said, nearly drooling when I recognized it.

"I thought you'd like em," said Titan.

"I like a lot," I said, "I just hope this won't result in anything nasty coming my way."

"Nothing new, but your very nature will inevitably cause some crossover to happen."

"Wait, so I could run into a Monster of the Week from Mesogog who then is possessed by one of those shadow things?" I asked.

"Unlikely, but yes."

I blinked.

"That could be...bad."

"Indeed, but thats why we have teamwork!"

"Great, thats gonna be a pain later, isnt it?"

"Probably."

* * *

Due to the, rather horrifying idea of the Dark Kingdom, the Dark Zone and an army off dino-mutants teaming up, it took me awhile to get to sleep, resulting in me sleeping in and having to run to school. I arrived just in time to see Kira get nabbed by a bunch of dino-droids.

"Em, what did I miss?" I asked as Connor and Ethan ran past me.

"Not now, come on!" shouted Connor.

"Fine, I'm a comin."

"So where exactly are we going?" I asked from the back of Connors car.

"Dr Oliver's," said Ethan.

"Why him?" asked Connor.

"Well, hes a Dinosaur guy and these things are dinosaurs...sort of," said Ethan.

"Great, where does he live?" I asked.

Ethan rattled off the address.

"Thats...right out in the middle of the woods," said Connor.

* * *

It took surprisingly little time to arrive at the good doctor's house, but then again its not like theres that much traffic out in the woods. We hopped out of the car and hurried to the door where Ethan started hammering on the door.

"It doesn't look like anyones home," said Ethan after a couple of moments of silence.

"His cars here," I said.

Connor hurried over and pushed open the door.

"Why would he leave it unlocked?" he asked.

"Probably because hes here," I said, "Like I said, his cars still here and there isn't anywhere within walking distance."

I brushed past Ethan, ignoring his protests.

"If hes here, then where is he?" asked Ethan after he'd quit his complaints.

"No clue," I said.

"Hey, check this out," said Connor, examining a model of a dinosaur skeleton.

"Hey, don't you remember what happened last time someone did that?" said Ethan.

"The guys a teacher not…" started Connor as he pulled the modals jaw, only to trail off as the floor opened, "...Batman."

"Cool," I said, "Lets go."

I led the way downstairs and into the lab.

"Whoa, its the same place!" said Ethan.

"Ahem."

We all jumped and turned around to see Tommy stood behind us looking annoyed.

"If you're after extra credit, your in the wrong place," he said.

"How about needing help to save a friend?" I asked.

"Sorry?"

"Kira's been kidnapped," said Ethan.

"What?!"

"Yeah, by these weird dino...robot things," said Connor.

"Dude, he'll never believe that," said Ethan.

"They're called Tyrannodrones," said Tommy.

"O...K, maybe he will," said Ethan, "How do you know that?"

"Because I helped build them."

"Oh."

"I can't think why whoever's controlling them would want Kira though," said Tommy.

"It might have something to do with these," said Connor, holding out the Dino-gems he had.

"So your the ones who took them," said Tommy, looking more curious than angry.

He turned to me.

"And I guess you took the star gem?"

I nodded and pulled out my Morpher.

"Yep, I even got the other half," I said.

Both of Tommys eyebrows shot up.

"Where..?"

"I have no idea," I said with a grin.

Tommy just shook his head with a groan.

"You are going to be a massive pain later aren't you?" he asked.

"Maybeeee," I said.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Connor.

"Later," said Tommy, "For now, you should hand those over to me."

"Fine," grunted Connor as he handed the gems over.

"You too Ethan."

"How come he gets to keep his?" asked the future Blue Ranger.

"Because that gem's already bonded to him," said Tommy, "For now though, you kids wait here, I'm gonna go find Kira."

He started to the door, but Connor dashed in front of him.

"You're not going anywhere without us."

"Did I forget to mention that they have powers now?" I asked smugly.

Tommy glowered at me.

"Fine, lets go."

"So what exactly are those things?" asked Connor once we were in Tommys jeep.

I tuned out Tommys explanation about his hand in making the goons in favor of fiddling with Titan. That is until there was a flash of light and Kira slammed into the bonnet of the jeep.

"Its not like a million dollers is just gonna fall out of the sky in front of us," I said.

Nothing happened.

"Aw, only one?"

The others gave me a flat look, before hopping out of the car to help Kira.

"Are you OK?" asked Ethan.

"I think so," said Kira, "But next time, I'm calling a cab."

There was another flash of light as a squad of Tyrannodrones and Zeltrax appeared.

"Hmm, interesting fashion statement," I said.

"Did you really think you could get away that easy?" growled Zeltrax, "Hand over the Gems or be destroyed!"

"Why can't the bad guys ever just say killed?" I asked.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP JAY!" roared Kira.

"Shutting up now."

"GET THEM!"

The mooks charged. We immediately split up so we had enough room to fight. I started by kicking one of them in what passed as a mouth, resulting in its head going flying and taking out another Drone. I went into a flurry of kicks and spins that made short work of the surrounding mooks footing and sent them flying away.

"Is that all you got?" I said with a smirk.

The Tyrannodrones snarled and charged again, proving that they weren't very smart. I flipped onto my hands and spun, my newly enhanced strength making short work of the robots heads.

After nearly half of the drones were eliminated, the remaining ones and Zeltrax booked a hasty retreat.

"Well, that was fun," I said as we regrouped.

"I've said it once and I'll say it again, you need a new dictionary," said Ethan.

"Come on, its getting late and I don't want your parents to worry," said Tommy.

"I bet, but you owe us an explanation," said Connor.

"I'll fill you in tomorrow after school, I promise," said Tommy.

* * *

The next morning found me stood in front of the mirror, examining my new look. Looking back at me was a tall teenager with brown hair and dark blue eyes. I was wearing a green and black jacket with dark blue jeans and a dark green shirt underneath.

"I didn't take you for the type to worry about your appearance," said Titan as I scooped up my Morpher and clipped it to my belt.

"Oh shut up," I said.

Later, at school, I entered the classroom to see Cassidy attempting to interview Kira about her little pre historic encounter and getting well and truly shot down.

"Cassidy, unless you plan to do a lecture on the mesozoic period, I suggest you take your seat," said Tommy as he entered the classroom.

The would be reporter hastened to obey.

"So, who can tell me when it all beg…"

KABOOM!

The ground shook as the sky outside went black.

"Attention students, the Mayor has declared a state of emergency," said Randall's voice over the PA system, "All students report to the front of school for dismissal."

Everyone ran for the door.

"So, this a good time for that explanation?" I asked.

"As good a time as any I guess," said Tommy, "Follow me."

We headed over to Tommys house where he gave his explanation on exactly what the giant robo-dinos attacking the city were.

"And we, sorry, you have to tame them," he said, rounding up his explanation.

"Yeah, not a chance," said Ethan, "Later."

"Ethan, wait," said Tommy, "You can do this. But you don't have to do it alone."

"Right, I'll tag along with my own titanic mate," I said.

"Well, that and I have these," said Tommy, moving over to a case on the table, "Ever since I found the Dino-gems, I've had these ready, just in case I ever needed to harness their power."

"Into what?" asked Kira.

Tommys response was to open the case.

"These," he said, "Dino-morphers. Use them to become Power Rangers."

The other three looked poleaxed.

"I-I need to sit down," said Ethan.

"W-we can't be Power Rangers!" protested Kira, "Arent you supposed to fly or have superhuman strength?"

"You do," said Tommy.

"Oh yeah. I forgot."

"Your Gems are from the asteroid that crashed into Earth millions of years ago and wiped out the dinosaurs," said Tommy, "When I found them, I hid them so their power would not be used for evil."

"What about mine?" I asked, "I can tell its different."

"Truthfully, I have no idea," said Tommy, "I found it while on a dig and took it without thinking."

"Eh, I'll figure it out later," I said.

"How do you know that we're the right people?" asked Connor.

"The wand chooses the Wizard Mr McKnight," I said in my best Ollivander voice.

"Close enough," said Tommy, "You didn't chose the gems, they chose you."

"Can't they unchoose us?" asked Kira.

"They've already bonded with your DNA, that's what's giving you your powers," said Tommy.

"If that's the case, why are the bad guys still after them?" asked Ethan.

"You probably don't want the answer to that," I said.

"The only way these powers can be taken away, is if your destroyed," said Tommy, proving my point.

"Your right Jay, I didn't want to know that," said Ethan.

"Look, all I'm saying is, I don't remember asking to be a superhero," said Connor.

"Er, no one ever does," I said, "Heros arent heros because they chose to be."

"Look, the gems wouldn't have bonded with you if you didn't have something inside that could handle their power," said Tommy, "Please."

The others glanced at each other, before taking their Morphers.

"So what now?" asked Ethan, "Do we need some kind of secret password or command?"

"Just say Dinothunder, Power Up and you'll be transformed," said Tommy, "You'll know what to do."

"Dinothunder? Did you come up with that?" asked Connor.

"I kinda like it," said Ethan.

"You would," muttered Connor.

"Look, I know you three are from different worlds," said Tommy, "I get it, but your gonna have to work together or this'll never work. It won't be easy, no one knows that better than I do, but you're going to have to believe in yourselves. Cus I believe in you."

"Hey, I might not technically be a Dino-Ranger, but you can count on my help," I said, "Speaking of…"

"Its Cosmic Prism Power," said Titan.

"Cosmic...are you sure I'm not connected to the Moon Kingdom?" I asked under my breath.

"Positive."

After that, we piled into Tommys truck and headed out to where the Dino-Zords were on the rampage.

"Guess thats them," said Connor.

"No shit Sherlock," I said.

"I guess you three are up," I said.

Before we could say anything, there was a flash of light and Zeltrax appeared.

"I will see you destroyed before you get anywhere near those Zords," he growled.

"We'll see," said Connor, "You guys ready?"

"Yeah," said Ethan.

"Oh yeah!" said Kira.

"Lets see what this is actually like," I said with a grin as I pulled out my Morpher.

"DINOTHUNDER, POWER UP!" shouted the Dino-Rangers.

"COSMIC PRISM POWER, EXECUTE!" I shouted.

The gem on the front of my Morpher shone and energy surged out, wrapping around me and forming into my uniform. The basic body suit was green, with the same diamond shaped decorations as the Dino Rangers down the arms and legs in black, a golden star shape on my chest instead of the paw print. I had a black belt around my waist with a green four pointed star serving as the buckle. The boots and gloves of my uniform were rather bulky and black, with the former having what appeared to be firing mechanisms built into them and a white diamond shape on the top and the gloves were also black. Finally, my helmet was sleek, with a narrow, jagged visor giving the impression of speed and ferocity. Rather fitting considering exactly what my Zord was.

"Whoa, I've never seen a Ranger outfit like that before," said Tommy.

"Eh, I'm not a normal Ranger," I said, "Now then, you three go tame the beasts, I'll deal with him."

"Got it," said Connor as the three ran off towards the rampaging Dinos.

"Hold it!" shouted Zeltrax, charging them.

I smirked and dropped my stance as I ratcheted my boots

"Not so fast!"

BANG!

Zeltrax went flying as my explosion enhanced kick slammed into his face.

"Sorry, but your fight is with me," I said.

"Damn brat!" snarled Zeltrax, "I'll destroy you!"

"Why can these guys never say kill?" I mused, "Eh, bring it!"

 **And this is where I'll end it. Next time, Jay vs Zeltrax. Should be interesting.**

 **So, any idea what Jay's giant lizard bot is? It'll be fun for me in the future.**

 **Titans ability to summon powers and weapons from other realities won't come into play for a while and I mainly added it so I could have some real fun later on. This story really is meant for me to play around with some cheesy stuff.**

 **Anyway, I'm done. Please leave a review on your way out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Outsider Chronicles: Outside Looking In

I have no idea what to make of this world. One where magic and advanced technology allow teens to fight monsters and evil masterminds attack singular towns with one monster at a time. Still, at least I'm not dead.

 **And we're back. Nothin' to say so lets get started. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Let me say this. As cheesy as the TV shows are, actually being a part of it is much scarier. For one thing, the monsters don't just look like rubber suits and that sword of Zeltrax is sharp enough to cut through steel. I know because I just ducked a swing from him and it sliced a lamp post in half. With a mirror smooth cut.

"OK, thats scary," I said.

"Glad you think so," said Zeltrax, "Now, prepare to die!"

"FINALLY, someone talks normally," I said, "Yeah, not happening."

I sprinted forwards, my boots firing to increase my speed. I spun, slamming my heel into the Cyborgs shield with enough force to cause a small sonic boom. I'm not entirely sure what that thing was made from, but it somehow absorbed the impact.

"Is that all you got?" growled the Cyborg.

"Not by a long shot," I said as my other boot fired, spinning me around and allowing me to kick him in the head with my other boot.

Zeltrax stumbled back as my boot went off in his face. He growled as he regained his footing and fired a wave of energy at me. I jumped over the blast with a little help from my boots. I landed on my hands and spun, firing off a barrage of green energy bolts that zeroed in on Zeltrax and exploded, forcing him back.

"ENOUGH!"

Zeltrax unleashed a wave of energy that slammed into me and knocked me flying.

"Ouch," I muttered as I pushed myself to my feet, "I think I need a little something extra."

"Try your weapon," said Titan, "Its…"

"In my belt, I know," I said, "Lets see."

The buckle of my belt shone and a green light shot out, forming into a claw shaped hand scythe with a yellow eyelike decoration where the blade met the handle. I grabbed it as more emerged, a green chain and a weight shaped like a dinosaur head.

"A Kusarigama, nice," I said, "This is gonna be fun!"

"We'll see about that," growled Zeltrax.

I smirked and spun the chain as the Cyborg and I slowly circled one another. Zeltrax quickly tired of the stand off however and charged. I lifted my weapon and blocked the attack with the chain, countering with a jab with the scythe end of my weapon. Zeltrax stumbled back as he evaded the razor sharp weapon, although it was clear that he wasn't exactly flexible with all the cybernetic parts. I pressed my advantage, aiming an explosion enhanced kick at his head as the chain of my weapon snaked out and wrapped around the Cyborgs ankle.

"Down you go."

I pulled and Zeltrax was jerked off his feet. I flipped and slammed a powerful axe kick into his chest that probably would have pulverized a Human's ribcage judging from the massive crater the impact left in the pavement. It was also apparent that Zeltrax still had enough Human in him to bleed as he coughed blood out of the slits in his helmet.

"GRAAAAHH!"

KAZAP!

"YOWCH!"

I went flying as Zeltrax unleashed a wave of energy that sent me flying

"Jay, are you OK?" asked Ethan as the others ran over to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, "So, shall we blow him away?"

"Rangers, combine your weapons!" shouted Tommy

"Sounds good to me," said Connor, "Tyranno Staff!"

"Tricera Shield!" said Ethan.

"Ptera Grips!"

"Guess I'll join in," I said, "Raptor Claw!"

"Z-REX BLASTER!"

"You won't beat me here Rangers," snarled Zeltrax.

"Yeah, we will," I said.

"Fire!" shouted Connor and pulled the trigger.

The resulting blast obliterated the remaining Tyrannodrones and blasted Zeltrax of his feet. Again. The Cyborg struggled to his feet, blood and a sickly green ooze leaking from his faceplates mouth and the cracks in his chestplate.

"You will pay for this Rangers!" he spat, "I promise you that!"

He thrust his arm into the air and vanished.

"Yeah, we did it!" shouted Connor.

"Nice work guys," said Tommy, "Now you just need to tame your Zords."

"Got it," said Ethan as the Triceratops came thundering down the road, "Hey there boy, we can be friends, right?"

"GRAAA!"

"He doesn't seem to like that idea," I said.

"Not helping," hissed Kira.

"Tricerazord!" shouted Ethan as a pulse of energy rolled out of him and into the Zord.

The Triceratops roared again as its eyes shone and its armour rippled and turned blue.

"Awesome!" said Kira, "My turn."

She turned as the Pterazord landed on top of a nearby building.

"Come on big guy, lets be friends," she said.

"SCREEE!"

"Pterazord!"

Another pulse of power and the Zord let out a screech as it turned yellow.

"OK, my turn," said Connor, "Now, where is…"

Boom.

"What was that?" I asked.

Boom. Boom.

"That sounds like…" said Kira.

"GRAAAAAAAAA!"

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelped as the Tyrannozord suddenly came pelting out of the city with a roar straight out of Jurassic Park and slammed into the other Zords.

"Connor, do something!" shouted Ethan as the T-rex started tearing the other two Zords apart, "The T-rex is out of control!"

"Allow me," I said, "Titan?"

"Already done."

A green and white blur shot over us and slammed into the side of the Tyrannozord, sending it skidding away from the other two Zords.

"SCREEK!" it snarled, flexing its claws.

"Is that…?" asked Ethan.

"Velocizord? Yep," I said.

"But how?" asked Tommy, "I thought that Zord was a failure!"

"My Creator finished it," said Titan smugly, "She may be small, but shes quick and powerful."

The Velocizord wasn't as large as its counterparts, although that certainly didn't mean it was weak as it forced the Tyrannozord back with powerful swipes from its claws. It was green with white diamond shapes down its spine and nose and silver claws and fangs that gleamed dangerously with its yellow eyes. It's arms resembled wings, with white arrows creating the idea of feathers in a pattern similar to the Pterazord.

"Connor, take control of the Tyrannozord, quickly," I said, "The Velocizord is powerful, but it can't hold it of forever."

As if to prove my point, the Tyrannozord slammed its tail into the smaller Zord, sending it flying. It landed on its feet and hissed at the larger Zord.

"Alright boy, thats enough!" shouted Connor, "Tyrannozord!"

The Tyrannozord roared as it turned red and calmed down. The Velocizord hissed, looking ready to continue the fight.

"Stop!" I shouted before it could pounce.

The Zord screeched irritably, but settled down.

"Now thats done, how about we deal with that," I said, pointing at the airship that had just started attacking.

"Alright guys, bring them together," said Tommy, "You can do it."

"Got it," said Connor, "Lets go!"

We all jumped into our Zords and they started combining. As normal, the Tyrannozord formed the main body and legs, the Tricerazord was the left arm and the Pterazord was the breastplate and helmet. The Velocizord formed the right arm, with its tail and talons forming a rather sharp looking blade. We appeared in the cockpit.

"Logging in."

"Whooo, this is awesome!" said Ethan.

"Yeah, lets finish this!" said Connor.

"Jeez, you two are such boys," muttered Kira.

"No shit," I said, "Now lets end this!"

"YEAH!"

Apparently Zeltrax didn't like that idea however as he opened fire at us, causing the giant robot to stagger back and shaking us around. With our balance out, Zeltrax fired cables that wrapped around the Megazords arms and gave us another shock.

"Oh, I really don't like this guy now!" I growled.

"Lets go, to the back of the net!" shouted Connor.

"Really? Football jokes?" I muttered.

Everyone ignored my annoyance as we directed the Megazord to swing on the cable, allowing us to get up to the top of the ship.

"Theres the core!" shouted Ethan.

"Thats more exposed than the damn Deathstar!" I said, "Who designed that thing?"

"I don't know, but its useful for us," said Kira.

"True. RAPTOR SLASHER!"

The Raptor arm glowed brightly as the Megazord plummeted towards ship and sliced straight through it and out the other side. We landed as the airship exploded.

"Well, that was fun," I said.

I ducked as Ethan took a swipe at my head.

* * *

Later, we were in the Dino Lab, waiting as Tommy turned the Dinomorphers into bracelets.

"Here, take these," said Tommy, handing out the bracelets to my teammates, ""Keep them with you at all times. They'll let you access your Morphers and remain in contact with me and each other."

"Dr O, I know you're super smart and all, but how do you know all this stuff?" asked Kira.

"I'll fill you all in later," said Tommy.

"Speaking of later, do you think Mesogogs gonna stick around for a while?" asked Ethan.

"Unfortunately, they always do," said Tommy.

"They?" asked Connor.

Tommy ignored him.

"Look, I know this is a lot to take in," he said, "Your entire world has been flipped upside down. But, as long as you work together, no one can defeat you."

"And on that note, I need to be getting home," I said, "If I'm not back soon, my sisters gonna rip my spine out."

That got me some strange looks, which I completely ignored as I jogged to the door.

"See ya at school!"

"Bye!"

* * *

My house was located on the outskirts of Reefside in an area of upscale mansions that also held the homes of Hannah and Anton Mercer. It was the result of a combination of old money and my family's extremely lucrative auction business. The house sat on a fairly expansive plot of land, with large gardens, a decent sized garage for all my Dads cars (he was a but of a motorhead) and a dojo set under the shadows of the trees. See, in addition to our modern businesses, my family also had some rather interesting history from the Japanese side, namely a very old fighting style and ties to old Samurai familys from the Edo period.

I hesitantly poked my head through the gate and looked around. I was running a little late due to all the Dinofighting, although I hadnt quite broken my curfew. However, that wouldn't stop either of my sisters from punishing me, so I just had to make sure I didn't run into them before I got into the house. The cost appeared clear, so I stepped through the gate and started sneaking towards the house.

"You're late."

"Meep!"

I froze as the dreaded voice of my older sister came from the wall right next to the gate. I slowly turned around to see my older sister, Sue, leaning against the wall, fixing me with a glare so intense I'm surprised I didn't catch fire. My older sister didn't exactly strike a particularly threatening visage, being shorter than me by a good head and slim to the point where she made me look buff. However, what she lacked in bulk she more than made up for in speed and flexibility, not to mention the fact that her entire body was covered in corded muscle that meant she was easily strong enough to match just about anyone. It certainly didn't help that she was a highly skilled martial artist with little to no qualms about fighting dirty. Oh, and she was a Ninja. Not a Ninja like the Ninja Storm Ninjas, but an actual Ninja, meaning she could beat you before you even saw her. Her hair was a dark, almost black shade of blue and worn in a pair of long braids and her eyes were the same dark blue as me.

"Um, actually I'm not late," I said.

Sue raised one sharp eyebrow, making me twitch.

"Maybe not, but you are still cutting it pretty close," she said, "So, what were you doing?"

"Hanging out with friends," I said.

"Hmm, you wouldnt happen to have anything to do with the dinosaurs attacking the city, would you?"

"Why in the world would you ask me that?" I asked.

Sue just shifted her eyes to look over my shoulder. I blinked, before instinctively ducking as something shot over my head and landed on her shoulder. I was about to ask what the hell that was when I actually saw it and froze. It looked like a very large mechanical bee made up of folding parts that quickly folded itself up into a star shaped box in Sues hand.

"What the...is that…?" I asked.

"The Bumblebee Folding Zord," said Sue, "Its been with us for generations. As has this."

She whipped something out of her pocket and sketched the kanji for Shinobi in the air in front of her. My jaw dropped as the symbol appeared in black light, before it vanished and Sue transformed into a black Ranger. However, she definitely wasn't a Dino Ranger.

"Samurai Ranger?!" I blurted, "But…"

I paused.

"Wait, isn't our family descended from Ninja?"

"Yes, but served the Shiba Clan as their eyes in the shadows," said Sue, "Thats why we hold the Shadow Symbol power."

"Huh, guess this world isn't as black and white as I thought," I muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. So, what now? I'm guessing you didn't show me this for nothing."

"Correct, I want to see what you're capable of, Green Dino Ranger."

I sighed.

"Fine, I'll bite," I said, pulling my Morpher out, **"Cosmic Prism Power, Execute!"**

One flash of green light later, I was suited up and ready to fight.

 **And thats the end of that. Next time, a 'friendly' fight between Sue and Jay.**

 **So, can anyone guess who I based Sue on? Probably if you know anything about me. Don't worry, I have no intention of adding that to this world.**

 **Yes, Samurai is happening at roughly the same time as this and it will become a pertinent factor later.**

 **For some reason a lot of people guessed Godzilla for Jays Zord, but I have no idea why. What did I write that made you think that? Speaking of, I genuinely had no idea that the green Dino Charge Ranger also had Raptor Powers.**

 **And with that, I'm done. Please leave a review on your way out!**


End file.
